Chris
Chris (クリス, Kurisu) is a character from SNK Playmore's King of Fighters series of fighting games who is a member of the New Face Team in KOF '97. He is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi, and is the dark Orochi counterpart to Kyo in regards of his ability to wield dark flames. He is also the chosen host for Orochi's awakened spirit, a concept that began early in the game's production. He was designed as a character who can "kill with an innocent smile." His quote during his SDM makes a reference to another SNK game, Crystalis. He is believed to be based on a character in the anime Armored Trooper Votoms. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Chris was voted as the staff's twentieth favorite character. Both of versions of him are voiced by Rio Ogata. __TOC__ Story His true origin is shrouded in mystery. At one point, he formed a rock band named CYS (consisting of the first letter in the name of each band member) with Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie, with him playing the drums. He, along with Yashiro and Shermie, entered the King of Fighters 1997 to form the New Face Team by individually defeating and stealing the invitations of the qualified Sports Team, having chosen to enter after the preliminaries were over. Chris fought Heavy D!, defeated him, and took his invitation to the tournament. Their initial goal for entering the tournament was due to Yashiro's grudge and desire to get revenge on Iori Yagami, the leader of a rival band that had surpassed them in popularity. Chris, Shermie and Yashiro themselves were originally unaware of their own Orochi heritage. As the tournament progressed, the Orochi blood within Chris and his friends awakened and they regained their memories of being three of the "Four Heavenly Kings". As loyal members of Orochi, they continued to gather power to resurrect Orochi. They kidnapped Yuki as a sacrifice for Orochi to regain his full potential and triggered the Riot of the Blood within Iori and Leona with their presence. Orochi returns to the world using Chris's body as the host but is re-sealed again by the Three Sacred Treasures: Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru. In the New Face team's ending, all three members sacrifice themselves in hopes of resurrecting Orochi. Personality Chris is quite innocent, shy, cheerful, and has a heart of gold, though somewhat anti-social, He also seems to be quite soulful. Powers *'Super Speed' - Chris can move faster than normal human beings. *'Translocation' - Using the Super Speed power, Chris can translocate himself to another place. *'Energy Attacks' - Chris can infuse his attacks with energy. Fighting Style Chris fights using his speed. He has some very acrobatic maneuvers as well. Music *'Bloody' - The King of Fighters '97, '98, R-2 and 2002 *'Re:Bloody' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Whip *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters: Kyo Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (second and fifth title) - NPC; passing mention in the fifth *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2003 - in the edit team's ending *The King of Fighters XIII - in the London stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - in Shermie's ending *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 Similar Characters *Orochi Chris *Orochi Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Chris-kof98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98. Image:Chris-neowave.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave. Image:Chirs kof 2002 UM win.jpg|KOF 2002 UM winpose. Image:KOF-Kyochris.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Swedish Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in May Category:Deceased